<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Like The Sun And Moon by klancerlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609347">Chasing Like The Sun And Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover'>klancerlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Allura gives Lance a pep talk and they part ways as friends, #Allura’s literally like a sister to him now, #pining, #realizations, #season 8 #literally right after the sunset scene, #soft, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keith and Lance talk on the Black Lion, Lance starts to feel weird...and Allura is there to give him a friendly nudge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take this while I work on 2LL and Union</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>We’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. The Lance who knows exactly who he is...” </em></p><p>The look in Keith’s eyes was as soft as the fading glow in the setting sun. <br/><br/></p><p>“<em>And what he has to offer.” <br/></em></p><p>Lance couldn’t explain the feeling inside him as he walked home after his talk with Keith, which was supposed to help him feel more confident about his date with Allura. But instead, it left him with an odd fluttery feeling, and he was more distracted than he should be. When he got home, Veronica was there to greet him. “Hey little brother! Going to get ready for your first date?” She said. Lance walked right past her.</p><p>    Veronica frowned at him, “Lance?” She called. Lance shook his head and looked at her, “Huh? What?” He asked. “Are you okay? You seem off.” Veronica instantly took the role of the older sister, concern in her voice. “What? I’m fine. I’m fine.” Lance waved off her concern, trying to figure out what was going on inside him and why he was feeling this way. And then there was a knock on the door. Lance went to answer it, and there was Allura. “Oh! Um, hey Allura.” Lance said, a bit surprise to see her. She was still in her Garrison uniform, and there was an obvious look in her eyes. “Hello, Lance. Would you come outside? I’d like to talk to you.” She said. <br/><br/></p><p>Lance blinked, “Oh. Sure. Come on.” He said, going to follow her. </p><p>They walked a bit away before Allura turned to him, “Okay. So...I’ve been trying to tell you this since you came to me this morning, but I just didn’t know how.” She began. She let out a long sigh, “Lance, I’m sorry. I don’t think this will work out between us. I must focus on rebuilding Altea, on leading my people. You were meant to stay here on Earth, a place you always missed during our time in space.” She said. She then smiled, “You will always be very dear to me, but I think it’s better if we stayed friends.” She said. <br/>    For some reason, all the pressure and anxiety inside Lance faded. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He said. Allura blinked at him, and smiled wider, “Oh, really?” She asked. “I mean, yeah. I just...things started getting weird between you and me. It got complicated. I actually think of you more of my sister now than anything else. But you’ll always be a good friend to me, and I’m glad nothing else will get in the way of that.” Lance said. Allura sighed, “Good. That’s good. I’m glad we cleared that up.” She said. She then smiled at him, “Now what?” She asked. “Now what? I don’t know.” Lance admitted. <br/><br/></p><p>Allura’s smile widened, and she giggled. <br/><br/></p><p>“You know, Lance.” She said. Lance stared at her in confusion, not entirely sure he was following. Allura leaned to him, “Go. Go on.” She said. Lance looked ahead, to a path. To a new path. Allura got behind him and pushed him. “Go!” She said. Lance stumbled at her strength before he took off, his heart racing. A few minutes later, he finds himself at another door, pacing. What is he doing here? What brought him here? Lance raised his hand, and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, and there was Keith.  <br/>   Lance’s heart stopped in his chest. “Lance? What are you doing here?” Keith asked incredulously. Lance was still a bit out of breath, so his speech came out rushed. “I-I’m not sure. I don’t know.” He said. “I thought you were supposed to be with Allura.” Keith said, and his expression became more guarded, more closed off. “Um-I was? And then-Allura came to talk to me, and we-you know-we  talked-and~” Lance began as Keith got out the door, closing it behind him. He faced Lance, arms crossed. “Basically, it never happened. She and I agreed that we should stay friends.” Lance said. Keith raised a brow at this, “Really? You ran after her all this time, only to stop?” He asked. “Well...It wasn’t really her I was running after.” Lance said. He realizes what the feeling is, as clear as he sees Keith. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>As clear as he sees Keith. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Since the Garrison, it’s really been you I was running after all this time. Kinda like how the Sun chases the moon.” Lance said. Keith became silent. “Um...where do I start? Basically, you’ve always been better. Always did good in class, got high scores, all that. And I wanted to beat you. Or at least, I thought I did. So I just made up this rivalry. But I mixed up this weird growing feeling inside me as jealousy, so that’s what I set it as. And then we became Paladins, and you were still better than me. You had the better Lion, the better skills...I think it was that time that we talked about me leaving the team that I started to feel different. And then you became leader, and you looked to me. You confided in me, needed me as a stability. And that’s where I realized...I wasn’t a step behind. You and I were equals. It just...took me some time to realize it. And you helped me to be better. You pushed me to be better, and I pushed you in return. I mean...you and I make the wings of Voltron, for God’s sake.” Lance began. <br/>   “To tell you the truth, I haven’t really liked Allura since you became leader, and I became your right hand. There was still some feelings left, but now Allura’s like a sister to me. And really, I confused my feelings for her with my feelings for you. And I’m really late, I’m really late to realize this, but I...I’m here now. I came to you, again. Like I came to you on the Black Lion. Like I always do. Like I always will. And I’ll always follow you. I’d follow you to the ends of the universe if it meant being by your side.” Lance said. There was a dark blush on his cheeks, but he never faltered. </p><p>“There was that thing you said. That thing you said on Black. You know my worth. You saying that...you have no idea what that did to me. I just-I knew it didn’t mean nothing. It meant something to you, especially the way you said it. So...so I know that I mean something to you. Something special.” Lance said softly. </p><p>His cheeks were hotter than the Sun, and his heart was racing. “I don’t know if you feel the same. But I can’t keep this inside me anymore. I’m in love with you. I am so hopelessly in love with you. And I have been for a long while.” He said more softly. All this time, Keith was silent. Lance holds his breath, holds the hope inside him. “Since the Garrison.” Keith suddenly said, very softly. “I remember this...spunky boy. Curly hair, bright blue eyes. He spoke loudly, and was like a firecracker. I always liked how he rose to my challenges. I...I might not have known that was you back then, but I...I did later on. I’m sorry I didn’t know. But I did notice you. I did, and I liked you. To have to fight with you in a war, all those feelings come back. And for you to still have that same personality, it brought back those memories too. The day those feelings got stronger was when you said were a good team. I fell more for you during our little rivalries, our banters. You were just...always there. You broke through my walls, and I didn’t know how at first. I trusted you with a more secret side of me, and for you to keep it, that sealed it for me.” Keith spoke softly, a small smile on his face. <br/>   “My feelings for you just grew stronger and stronger. I felt awful whenever you flirted with Allura, but that’s in the past now. You don’t have to apologize for that. To know that you came here, to tell me all this...it just...makes me feel...happy. You make me happy.” Keith said. “I’m in love with you, Lance. Always have been...always will be.” He then said. Lance let out a sharp breath. Keith loved him back. Keith loved him back! <br/><br/></p><p>He grew a cherry red, and Keith’s smile grew wider as he also turned a dark red, at the moment not the composed Samurai he knew him as. “We’ve been dancing around each other for years, oh my god~” Lance let out a breath, his voice cracking. “And Allura knew! And I think everyone else knew, too! Oh my god!” He said. Keith laughed, louder than Lance had ever heard him </p><p>And <em>God, Lance was so in love with him. <br/><br/></em></p><p>Lance reached out and gently took Keith’s hand, and Keith slowly stopped laughing, looking up at him. Lance smiled, and leaned to him. “Do you want to have a race?” He asked. Keith looked a little nervous at the close contact. “What?” He asked. “Let’s have a race. Winner decides the prize. We’ll race to a certain point. Deal?” Lance said. Keith thought about it for a second. “Deal.” He said. And Lance ran. “H-hey! You didn’t say go!” Keith said. Lance laughed, “Better catch up, then!” He shouted. “Get back here!” Keith ran after him, laughing. <br/><br/></p><p>They ended up tying.</p><p> </p><p>And the prize was their first kiss, shared under the night. There, two stars were visible, very close to each other. They were red and blue. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol y’all thought I was done</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their race, Keith and Lance were walking hand in hand, in a peaceful silence. “Hey Keith?” Lance suddenly spoke up. “Yeah?” Keith asked. “There’s something else I haven’t told you.” Lance said. The two stopped walking, and turned to each other. “Promise not to get mad?” Lance asked, looking anxious. “That depends.” Keith said, curious. “I remember the bonding moment.” Lance blurted out. Keith narrowed his eyes, “You remember.” He said quietly. Then he smiled slightly, making Lance’s heart skip a few times. “I knew it. I knew you remembered. Why did you say you forget?” He said, not mad at all. Instead, he looked curious.</p><p>    “Because I got all these strong warm feelings inside me that day, and I got scared of them. I got scared of myself. I didn’t know what was happening and I was confused.” Lance said. “It took me a long time to realize that those feelings were okay. It was stupid of me to be scared, because it’s you. You’re...safe. I’m never scared when I’m with you. You just...make everything okay.” He then said more softly. Keith nodded, “I understand. It’s okay that you were scared. You were able to come over your fear, with time.” He said. Lance slightly smiled, feeling happy that Keith understood. He always did. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d get mad at me.” Lance then said. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Keith asked. “Because after I got out of the healing pod, when I said I didn’t remember, you sounded really hurt. I didn’t mean to keep it from you for so long, I just...didn’t really know how you would react if I told you the truth. Especially after keeping it from you for so long.” Lance said. He then sighed, “You...you waited for so long. You waited for me.” He said more softly. “I...God, all those times with Allura, you must have felt so terrible. I...I’m so sorry, Keith. I should have known earlier…” Lance trailed off, and looked away from him. </p><p>   “Lance. Lance, look at me.” Keith said. Lance looked back, feeling terrible. “That’s all in the past now, okay? It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is what’s happening now. It took a long time for us both to get our heads straight, but now we’re here, right? I mean, we finally stopped chasing each other around, that’s for sure.” Keith said softly. Lance laughed a little at that. “It happened slowly, but I don’t think it would have gone any other way. Look at where we started. From the Garrison to right now, we both came such a long way, together. All the moments we had, all the times we worked together, and succeeded together, it’s what brought us here. We still have a battle to end, but we’ll do that together too. And we’ll win. Like we always do.” Keith then said. </p><p> </p><p>Lance was silent for a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>He then leapt at Keith, embracing him. “Oh!” Keith made a small noise of surprise, having not entirely expected that. But then again, it was Lance. “You’re right. Thank you.” Lance whispered. Keith softened, and smiled. He then hugged him back, a warm feeling overpowering him. “I don’t know when you became me, but it worked.” Lance then said. Keith laughed, hugging him tighter. “You just had a good influence on me.” He said. After a few moments, the two pulled away, and stared at each other. Lance took Keith’s hand, “I want to promise you something.” He said. </p><p>  “What’s that?” Keith asked. Lance pulled him close, resting their foreheads together. “I won’t forget this moment. Not ever.” He whispered. Keith smiled, “Promise?” He asked. Lance smiled back, “Promise.” He agreed softly. And they shared another sweet kiss. From far away, two friends were watching them. “You owe me 500 GAC, Pidge.” Hunk said. Pidge groaned, reluctantly giving him the money. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hunk bet Lance would confess first<br/>Pidge bet on Keith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>